Another Reason To Not Like Effie
by kayla-thebored
Summary: As the Quarter Quell nears, Effie informs them of their upcoming photo shoot. Everything seems fine and as normal as a Capitol photo shoot can be until Effie tells the Director something that inspires a whole new concept for an album. Unfortunately for the newly "engaged" couple, this album is anything but wanted. Borderline M


**Hey guys! I'd like to thank my cousin, ExoGriffin who co-wrote and proof-read this. Anyway, I have very important and disappointing news for my readers. To those who read "HSFAC" and "TGRTL" I'm sorry to say that my laptop broke and I will not be able to update anytime soon, but I promise you, when I do, the chapters will be long. And also, thanks again to my cousin for letting me borrow the laptop to write this in.**

**Also, the setting is in between Peeta's proposal and President Snow's party in Catching Fire. To make sure, go to page 76 in CF!**

**Kayla-kepmpjac-112198 and ExoGriffin**

* * *

I lay here in a ridiculously huge bed in a hotel room at the Capitol, the thin blankets thrown lazily over my legs. I stare at the blank ceiling above me as I process the happenings of yesterday's events. Peeta had just proposed and I had said yes. We did this to convince Snow of our "undying love" and we failed. I failed.

With that slight shake of his head, just barely seen by anyone, held all the answers I had been looking for. I did not please him. I did not convince him. And, for some odd reason, I have never felt such relief. Even though I had failed, and everything I love might be gone in a matter of days, I am the most relaxed and confident I have been in days. I can now act as desperately as I want. I can now try everything I can in my power to succeed even though I know that that will not be possible anymore.

With a slight smile on my face, I turn my gaze away from the ceiling and point it towards the window. It is still dark outside. It was probably 3 o'clock at dawn, and I should probably be sleeping but, I can't. I decide to get up and get a glass of water when a soft knock comes from the other side of my door. I stand still for a moment, guessing on who might knock at such a time.

My guess was right.

Peeta's soft voice comes muffled from outside as he confirms me who it is. I don't hesitate to answer the door, and when I do, I see him standing there, holding a glass of water in his hands.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I say back and step away from the door slightly, inviting him in.

He steps inside and I close the door as quietly as possible. I turn around and lean myself onto the door as we stand there facing each other, in silence.

After a minute or so, he clears his throat "I brought you this." He said while handing the glass to me "I don't know why, but I had a feeling you needed it." He said

I take it from his hands "You read my mind."

I take a sip from the glass without taking my eyes off of him. He looks at me expectantly and I know, he wants to ask what happened. I know that he noticed my sudden change of behavior. But, we can't talk, not here. Cameras could be anywhere and we privacy is hard to come by. He knows this too.

He clears his throat one more time as I lower the glass from my lips. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you." He said as he made his way to the door. I step away from it slowly. He reaches for the knob and turns to me.

His smile is kind as always and also understanding "Good night, Katniss." He says. He turns the knob and just as the thread of light comes from the halls to the inside my bedroom, I stop him.

"Wait" I say and he stops "Will you," I pause, I'm not necessarily good with words, but he looks at me expectantly and I find myself talking before I even stop myself. "Will you stay the night?" I ask "You know, in case of—" I trail off, knowing very well that he knows what I'm talking about.

He smiles at me "Of course." And I almost miss it, but I hear a hint of relief in his voice.

We slowly walk towards my bed and I place the glass on the table before pulling the covers down as we slip in. He lies down beside me and takes the covers from my hand to gently lay it over me. The moment we are settled, I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around me, securing me from everything else. This is just like our routine. No words are needed.

I gently lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. I suddenly feel more tired than I did 10 minutes ago, but I didn't mind. Peeta was here.

And before I am pulled into full unconsciousness, I ask him "What do you think tomorrow will bring?"

He kisses my temple softly and whispers "I don't know, but I'll make sure it's going to be fine."

* * *

I figured it was morning when Effie's shrill voice fills my ears telling us that today is "Going to be a big, big day!"

I unwillingly open my eyes and am blinded by the sunlight coming through the window. I raise my head from Peeta's chest and see him stretching his arms. I slowly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes with Peeta following suit.

He smiles at me "No nightmares?" he asks.

I smile back slightly when I realize he is right, I didn't have nightmares for the night "No."

He leans in and kisses me on my forehead. And right at the same moment, Effie opens the door.

"Katniss, breakfast is almost read-Oh!" she stops when she sees us "I didn't expect you to have company at such an early morning! Well, I'll be in the dining area; you and Peeta should come soon." She says as she leaves with a smile.

Peeta leaves to go shower in his room and I do the same. After a quick shower, I get dressed and make my way towards the dining area. When I get there, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, Effie and Peeta are already there. I smile at them and sit down to the only available seat, next to Peeta.

An avox serves me breakfast, which consists of two toasted bread, 3 different kinds of cheese, eggs, ham and a bowl of fruit. As we eat, Cinna and Portia talks about our outfits for our wedding, which is still a few weeks away. If they hadn't mentioned it, I could've almost forgotten that. Peeta and I are engaged now. I sneaked a glance at Peeta and I see him concentrating on his food while everyone else talks.

My attention is caught when Effie calls us both.

"Speaking of your wedding, the President is planning the party in his mansion, which will be held next week." She says "So, while that is happening, you two will do other things that you need to get done."

"And that is?" Peeta asks.

"Well, a few outfit fittings with your stylist for the party, and oh, you have a photo shoot!" she says excitedly.

I raise an eyebrow "A photo shoot?"

"Hmm, it is going to be today." She says "The themes are 'The Life of a Victor' and 'The Fiery Tributes of District 12'. It will be a five hour shoot and you have one hour after breakfast to get ready. You will be escorted there along with Cinna and Portia, so you have a few more hours until your next stop." She exclaims before turning to Portia.

We only nod and continue eating our food.

After breakfast, Cinna and I go to my room and he helps me prepare. We finish only after a few minutes and we make our way towards our destination. The moment we enter the building, Peeta and I are bombarded with people asking us different questions all at the same time. Luckily, Cinna and Portia are there to help us, telling them that they will take care of us.

Cinna leads me to my dressing room and my prep team is already there. As they do their job, they keep telling me how excited they are for my wedding and how I will look 'absolutely fabulous'. After my hair and make-up are done, Cinna hands me a dress.

I take it from him without question and change quickly. He adjusts a few things and looks me over. When he is satisfied, he turns me around so I could see myself on the mirror.

Cinna has done it again.

I was expecting a fiery red dress that shines when the sun reflects on it, but what surprised me was the simplicity of the dress. It was a plain dress that ends just below my knees. The dress hugs my body tightly from my chest until my waist where it flows loosely and sways as I twirl slightly. It was amazing as usual, but what caught my eyes was the color.

It wasn't red like I had expected, instead, it was orange, a soft kind of orange, like the sunset. The color turns darker as it cascades down, starting with a soft light orange from the top and turns into darker shades of orange until it is almost red at the bottom.

I smile at Cinna "I like it."

And it's true. I'm not a huge fan of dresses, but I always like what Cinna makes for me. And also because, this dress kind of reminds me of Peeta.

When I leave my dressing room, Peeta is already outside, talking to Portia as they finish the set. But, I wasn't really paying attention to the set, I was more focused on Peeta. His suit was mostly black, but his inside shirt was orange, like my dress. Orange spreads like wildfire on his sleeves as it fades from dark orange to black, the same for his pants, the orange only reaching his knees. He smiles at me as we approach them.

"You look amazing." He said with a smile

I smirk at him "Thank you. I like your suit."

He chuckles "I love your dress."

The camera man calls us and places us in the middle, making us do different poses for the camera. It was mostly of him and me embracing each other, laughing with each other and sometimes maybe a small kiss here and there. The kisses don't bother me that much. We've shared more kisses that are much longer than these; these are just small pecks that don't mean anything. At least, to me.

They called Peeta out so that I can have my solo shoot. I felt uncomfortable the moment Peeta left me. I didn't like being on front of the camera by myself. I was used to having him there to help me or take some of the cameras focus off of me.

After many agonizing shots and poses, they call me out and call Peeta in. I knew the cameras loved him, but today, I think he looked extra handsome. He looked pretty comfortable and confident in front of the camera, but most of the time, he looked at me.

After this theme, Cinna and Portia lead us back to the dressing room. My prep team completely erases every hint of make-up on my face and puts on new ones. They applied brown make up all over my body and made it look like dirt and mud, and also red make-up that looked like blood. Cinna dressed me in a uniform similar to my Hunger Games uniform, torn and dirtied. Cinna re-braided my hair just like it was in the arena and made me look at the mirror.

I looked exactly like how I looked like in the games, covered in dirt, dried blood of the people that had been killed in front of me and scars. The thought gives me a slight headache as I remember the people I had killed and the people I had seen die. The only difference from then and now was, I looked healthier, fuller and my wounds are fake, even though the scars still remain under all the make-up.

Cinna puts a hand on my shoulder and nods at me. I take a deep breath, trying to forget about the memories just for a few more hours. We walk outside yet again and the set has changed into the wilderness. The Arena. I see Peeta coming out of his dressing room, with his leg covered in bandages that was red with blood. He was covered in dirt and blood too, and I had to remind myself that the wounds are fake to keep myself from running to him and helping him.

A person hands me a bag similar to the bag I had gained in the games and a set of bows and arrows. They asked for me to go alone first. I stepped foot onto the set, and everything looked painfully familiar. I had wanted to forget about this place, but now, I'm back, right in the middle of it. I try my hardest to shoot my arrows on the targets they had set up for me. They wanted to see me n action with my bow and arrows. They had me crawling through rocks that were made of Styrofoam, climbing up fake trees and shooting fake animals. When they told me I was done, I rushed towards Cinna and the moment I stepped off of set, I let go of a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

I watched as Peeta posed for the camera. He still looked confident, but his eyes told me otherwise. His shoulders were tense, eyes frantic as though it's searching for an enemy that's not there. I knew exactly how he felt.

I was glad the moment they told us that we were done for the day. I wanted to get out of here. We were heading towards my dressing room, when Effie suddenly bursts through the door. We watch as she makes her way towards the cameraman. They talk for a few minutes until they nod in agreement. Effie calls for Peeta and I while the cameraman yells at the staff for a new set.

A new set?

I follow Effie as we enter a spare dressing room. I lean against the wall as she talks with Cinna and Portia. Peeta and I glance at each other with eyebrows raised but he just shrugs. After minutes, I finally get impatient.

"What is it?" I ask

They all turn to me.

"Katniss dear, we've changed plans." Effie starts "You have another theme to do." She said

I groan internally "What is it?" I sigh

"Oh, that's for you to know later. But right now, you need to get prepared, now go to your prep teams and we'll meet later."

We head back towards my dressing room, but when I pass the set, I notice that the set is different from the others. The background was full white and everything else was too. I tried to get a better look but Cinna had already pulled me in.

Cinna smiles at me knowingly and turns to my prep team. They talk for a little while until my whole prep team squeals from delight. They start rushing to me and stripping my clothes off and cleaning my body up.

I turned to Cinna "What theme is it? Do I have to wear fire again?" I ask

He smiles at me "Actually dear Katniss, you don't have to wear anything at all." He said

"….What? What do you mean? I'll be stark naked in front of the camera?"

"Well, not really, you will wear undergarments." He said

"Well, it's technically lingerie." Flavius murmurs with a slight giggle.

"Lingerie?" I exclaim "What do you mean lingerie?"

Cinna smiles, "Please Katniss, just bear with it. It was Effie's idea, and we are only going to get a few shots."

"This is so sweet! And, since they are engaged this theme is so perfect!" Octavia squeals with excitement.

I roll my eyes while they work on my face with new make-up. Cinna hands me a very _mature_ black top that I hold with slight disgust. The lace that traces around the curves bring a slight heat to my face as I look at Cinna with an unsure look. He just smiles as Octavia stretches a piece of material that I guess is the bottom portion to the top. Octavia can barely keep her excitement as she fawns over the silky lace that covers the piece from end to end. Just looking at it gives me a mixed feeling that just ends in discomfort.

"I have to wear this in front of the camera?" I ask, pointing my eyes on the two pieces of clothing, if you can still call it clothing.

Cinna merely nods.

"What is the theme?" I ask yet again "Why do I have to wear this? Does Peeta get to wear lingerie too?" I ask with a slight grin.

"Oh, trust us Katniss, Peeta will definitely have a part in this!" Venia squeals

"Yeah, because you two will be next to each other the whole time!" Octavia adds.

"What? I'm gonna be seen by Peeta in….. _this_!"

"Don't' worry Katniss, everything will be fine. Just put those on and we're good to go." Cinna reassures me.

I hesitantly walk into the stall and strip my clothes off. I raise the _clothing _to eye level and look at it. I sigh and put it on anyway. Before I wore it, I had thought it would be very irritating to my skin, with all the lace, but it seemed to hug my curves very well. It actually felt a comfortable to move in.

I put on what is left of my outfit, which is not much and walk out of the stall. Cinna covers me with a black robe that easily slides onto me with its soft, silky fabric. My prep team covers up the new scars I have obtained during my recent hunts.

Cinna then unties my braid and combs my hair out. He then ties it again with my signature braid, only a little more loosely.

"Easier to untie" he says with a smile. '_Easier to untie?' _I thought.

Cinna examines me and nods. We make our way back to the set, where I find Peeta and Portia already there, talking to Effie. Peeta is in the same robe as I am, so I can't really see if he's wearing as much clothes as I am.

"All right! "The director yells "We'll be shooting in 3!" he said before turning to Peeta, Effie and I.

"Alright, so I'm sure the star-crossed lovers would like to go rest now, but, thanks to Effie Trinket, we've got a new theme that will surely sell every copy of this magazine!" he said with much enthusiasm.

"What's the theme?" Peeta asks

The director steps aside and shows us the set.

"The Star-Crossed Lovers: In Action" he said

My jaw almost dropped when I see the set. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the curtains, the prop door, the tables, the lamps, the pillows and the bed. Lights were pointed directly at the bed while a few people sprinkle white feather's onto the floor and the sheets.

As I think of the set and my clothes, I get a feeling of uncertainty at the pit of my stomach. I turn to Peeta and see that he has a slight blush on his face.

"What, exactly are we going to do?" Peeta asks

"A bed scene of course!" the man exclaims happily.

"What!" I almost shout in his face. I turn to face Effie with a death glare "Where exactly did you get this idea from, Effie?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I got it from earlier this morning, when I walked in on you and Peeta in your room." She said

I blushed "We weren't doing anything!"

"All right, the set is ready and it's time to go, now please step into the set." The cameraman said.

I slowly and hesitantly walk towards the set with Peeta behind me, we stand there in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

The cameraman smiles at us "Leave that to me. All you have to do is do what I say, pose how I tell you and look pretty." He said

I feel uncertainty. I don't trust this theme. If we were supposed to be _'in action' _shouldn't we be in clothes and have weapons?

"Okay, lights point it a little to the left of Katniss… yes like that. We're good to go! Now Peeta dear, stand over near the doorframe like you're just about to go in to the room and Katniss honey, slowly take off your robe, shoulders first! Peeta I need you to raise your eyebrow as you look at her! Katniss, imagine yourself in an embarrassing situation that you must pull through! We need you to look determined but flushed! Make this realistic now you two! I need those cameras ready! And….. Action! "

'_Imagine! I don't need to imagine! I'm already doing it! Peeta is practically watching me strip for him!' _The thought makes my face heat up more than I thought possible and I look down in a futile attempt to hide it. As the annoying sounds of each shot being taken fill the room I hesitantly tug at the fabric around my shoulders until they fall at an agonizingly slow pace until my shoulders are laid bare except for the thin straps of my top.

"Perfect! Looking down was a perfect idea! I'd expect nothing less from the girl on fire! Now untie your robe and allow it to slip down to the floor! Don't worry about it and just leave it there! We'll take care of everything!"

I growl inwardly at this but the sudden thought of taking off the only piece clothing that separates my embarrassment from the camera and…. Peeta makes me forget about the annoying director and focus on the task at hand. I sigh inwardly. I better just get this over with as embarrassing as it is.

I glide my hands down the silk robe and untie it, allowing my only shield from everyone's eyes to drop to the floor. I force myself to look up at Peeta as he raises his eyebrows and I still feel the intense heat on my face escalating. Does it really have to be this realistic?

I was just about to ask for this nonsense to stop until the director piped in, "Done! Splendid! On to the next scene!"

I had to fight my need to groan. Just how many poses does he want from us? I'm surprised the Capitol hasn't gotten tired of seeing us everywhere!

"Now Katniss, honey this time I need you to help Peeta with the next picture."

I sighed, "What do I need to do now?"

"I need you to help Peeta take off his robe."

WHAT? I automatically glared at Effie with as much venom as I could put into it for causing all of this. I forced one foot forward after the other until I was right in front of Peeta. I tugged at the rope on his robe and untied it. It took forever but then again I couldn't look at him in the eyes or at him in general. After what seemed like an eternity I finally got it untied and I put my hands on his shoulder to slide the robe off. After a few clicks from the cameras again I found myself jumping back, away from Peeta. My face was feeling hot enough and this wasn't helping… I finally got the courage to look at him and I quickly regretted it.

Peeta raised an eyebrow in concern as I glanced at him. He was only wearing black boxer briefs that, given my own garments, I guessed was made of silk. Of course they'd have us matching, even in undergarments.

"Great! Now to the next picture! Peeta, I need you to lay on the bed but only half way and prop yourself on your elbow, it won't hurt to flex your arm a bit as you do so and angle your other arm to the front too. Right! That's perfect!"

I grinned slightly as Peeta looked at me and made a face while the director was instructing him on what to do.

After the director was finally satisfied with Peeta's position he looked towards me and I inwardly gulped.

He smiled,"Now Katniss come here, and go on your hands and knees. Angle yourself towards Peeta, right. Now the point of this is to give off a predatory like feeling! I need you to look confident and Peeta, you need to grin as if you're amused yet expecting! Come on everyone! This needs to be perfect!"

I take a deep breath and try not to laugh as Peeta grins at me. For some reason, this picture isn't too bad; the shock of being in this state is overwhelmed by the thought of how ridiculous we look to each other right now. Peeta knows as much as I do that we'd never do anything like this and that's what's making us have to fight the need to laugh. After a couple of clicks the director comes up to us again.

The director smiles,"The inspiration for this album is flowing perfectly! Worry not! Just a few more to go! Now I need the both of you to go near the foot of the bed. Peeta, please sit with your legs parted because I need Katniss to sit there. Now Peeta, this is a very passionate picture so I need you both to pull this off! Now Peeta, with your right hand take hold of the tie that's keeping Katniss's braid together and take it off as your left hand runs through her hair, undoing her braid while you lightly kiss the side of her neck. Katniss, I need you to look natural but passionate! You're with your lover after all! Now, action!"

My skin begins to tingle as I feel Peeta's lips brush softly at my neck and I hold back a small sigh that's trying to break free from my throat as his fingers run through my hair. Just what is this director think he's making us do?

After an endless amount of clicks, the photographers from all angles put their cameras down and await the director's next instructions.

"Wonderful you two! Now Peeta, just keep your position, Katniss darling I need you to face Peeta but sitting up. I need you to be looking down at Peeta with your hair brushing at the sides of his face. You two must show an intimate atmosphere as you two make eye contact. Now wrap your arms around his neck and get closer! This can't be romantic if you two are an arm's length apart! Yes, like that! Now quickly, dim the lights a bit!"

That director just doesn't know how to shut up now does he? I sigh inwardly, AGAIN, but I still look down and make eye contact with Peeta, his breath slightly tickling my neck. His eyes fill with concern and love as he looks at me and I can't help but want to look away. Must he be so caring? I try my best to put in as much care in my eyes for the boy with the bread that's in front of me now as possible but I find myself looking at the comforting blue irises that I always find comfort in waking up to. After the photographers are satisfied the director comes to us again.

"Good, now we're nearing the end! After this shot I just have one more picture in mind but these two pictures show the love you two have for each other! The kissing scenes!" The director helps me get off of Peeta's lap and lead me to the right side of the bed and allows me to lie down fully.

"Peeta, in this picture, you are the star! I need you to hover over Katniss but use your right arm to keep yourself steady by placing it against the headboard to balance your weight. Now place one of your legs in between your fiancé's and allow your head to drop down in order to kiss her. Katniss, I need your hand to be placed softly on his chest. Perfect! Keep it that way but actually kiss when I direct them to take the shots! Good! Now…. Action!"

After getting the signal from the director Peeta drops his head down to mine and I close my eyes as his warm lips brush against mine. The hunger deep within the pit of my stomach makes itself known to me again and I find myself subconsciously lifting my head to deepen the kiss while Peeta just simply complies. When we break our kiss, leaving us gasping slightly for air, when the director pipes in a "That's it! I think that was a wonderful shot!"

He runs up to us with an even bigger smile, "This album will be a hit! I can feel it! Now, for the final shot! Are you ready? I sure hope so! This will be perfect!"

As the director goes on about the album I can't help but feel heat rush up to my cheeks. I got carried away, in front of the camera! This isn't good, I need to keep it together, this is going to be published for Panem's sake!

"All right! Now, in this picture, I need Peeta to hover over Katniss completely and steady yourself with your forearms. Now Katniss, I want you to wrap your arms loosely around his neck, that's perfect! Now, keep doing that! Someone, wrap the blankets over their waist!" he ordered

Someone comes over and wraps the thin blanket over Peeta's waist as he hovers over me, enclosing our legs.

"Alright! Now, it has to end in a kissing scene! You have to start out romantic and then move forward from there." he said

Peeta nods "I think I know what to do." He says.

The director smiles "Great! Straight from the star-crossed lovers themselves! Now, start when I tell you too."

I look up to Peeta and look him in the eyes. He smiles at me slightly, his eyes telling me to trust him. I close my eyes for a second before focusing on him again. At the corner of my eyes, I see the cameramen making their positions for the photo and the director says,

"Action"

I watch carefully as Peeta raises his head and kisses my temple slowly. His lips stay there for a second longer and when he pulls away, he whispers "You have no idea, the effect you have on me.", And continues to kiss my forehead, my cheeks and it all goes so painfully slow. But finally, he lowers his lips just an inch away from mine. I feel his breath on mine and I don't want to do anything else than move forward, but when I decide to do so, his lips brushes slightly against mine.

I feel the hunger I only felt once before stir inside me, and I want more. But, just when I'm about to deepen the kiss, he pulls away. I scowl at him and he grins at me. I can hear and see the flashes of the camera as they take thousands of pictures but I give them no attention as Peeta kisses my nose.

And slowly, so painfully slowly, he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me. I feel the strong passion in his kiss and I return it with as much as I can. My arms tighten its hold around his neck and pull him down to me. His body is now pressed against mine and I try to swallow the moan that was threatening to escape my lips.

The hunger increases and I find myself wanting him closer to me, if that was even possible. Our lips dance in sync but it's still not enough. Peeta then suddenly pulls away, and a small growl comes from the back of my throat. He then starts kissing my neck and my hands slide up and down his back while his hands tangle itself in my hair.

I feel his warm breath on my neck and my skin tingles. He leaves soft kisses on different areas and I hear my breath hitch. When I couldn't take it anymore, I pull his face away from my neck and kiss him. Peeta kisses me with such passion I don't want to pull away, but suddenly, I hear the snaps and see the flashes of the cameras that are surrounding us and I am pulled back to reality.

I push Peeta away, realizing where we were. Confusion is shown in his eyes as he pants. I try to catch my breath and nod my head slightly towards the director and understanding passes through his face. He props himself up on his elbows and goes to my side, our heavy breaths the only thing I can hear.

I sit up, sure that my hair is messy and that my face is flushed. I look over to the director, Cinna, Portia, Effie and our prep teams and see them all staring at us. The director's mouth was practically hanging open, my prep team looked ready to explode with giggles and Cinna only smirked at us.

Suddenly, the director started clapping "Great! Amazing! That was exactly what we wanted! Natural and romantic!" he said with great excitement "I am sure this magazine will be sold out in less than a day! Now, I understand why they call you the fiery victors of district 12, because you were on fire!" he said and my cheeks felt hotter.

Peeta sits next to me, our breaths finally calmed down. He smiles slightly at me and climbs out of the bed.

"Alright! That's a wrap! Great job everyone!" the director said as Cinna approaches me with my robe.

I take it from him gratefully and head towards my dressing room. I glance behind me to see Peeta looking at me as well as he heads towards his dressing room. I sigh. I can't believe I got carried away again! And in front of the camera's nonetheless! I don't even do that alone with him! I close my eyes and take a deep breath and hope that they don't publish _every _picture.

* * *

It's been a week since the photo shoot, a day after the party in Snow's mansion, and also a day after I saw the news in the mayor's room. I sigh as I sit in my living room, watching as the fire dances in the fireplace. I look to my right and see Peeta and Haymitch quietly playing chess.

Haymitch takes a swig from his bottle of liquor before speaking, "So, how'd the photo shoot go? I heard it was quite interesting and definitely _'on fire'" _he said before laughing.

My cheeks heat up again and so does Peeta's. I was about to snap when Prim comes skipping into the room.

"Katniss! The mails here!" she says excitedly "And the magazine you and Peeta are in is in here too!"

My head snaps up and I grab the magazine from her before she opens it.

"Prim, why don't you go to your room?" I ask

"But, I want to see your pictures! I heard you looked so pretty with Peeta!" she said, her blue eyes shining.

I sigh "I'll show you later okay? But right now, Haymitch, Peeta and I need to look over it." I say.

She smiles "Okay" and bounces up the stairs.

The moment she is out of sight, I flip through the pages, skipping the first two themes while Haymitch and Peeta make their way over to me. My eyes land on the title in big red letters engulfed in fire saying 'The Star-Crossed Lovers: In Action' and just below it said '"Are you warm enough?" "On fire!"'

I look over the pictures and blush as I do. There are small articles under every picture telling how intimate we are with each other, on and off the camera, and that these statements are confirmed by Effie Trinket herself as she "witnessed" it firsthand.

I try not to tear the magazine in pieces for the sake of Prim, but Haymitch's laughing wasn't making it any better. I look over to Peeta and see his ears turning red as well as his eyes roaming over the magazine.

Peeta turns to me and we make eye contact. Our cheeks both heat up and we look away immediately. Beside me, Haymitch is still howling with laughter. I glare at him as he tries to catch his breath, clawing at the air. When he finally catches his breath, he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"Oh, I wonder how your mom and your 'cousin' will react to this!"

**Anyway, review, favorite, follow and do all the other good stuff to this story.**


End file.
